


I'll Show You Mine

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Guarding Home [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Takes place between Chapter 63- 64 of Buying Art





	

**Author's Note:**

> ummm... I'm sorry?
> 
> (kind of not sorry)

“Peter! I wish to speak to you of matters of a sexual nature.  Do you require to fortify yourself with alcohol first?”

 

“Or we could, you know.  Just not talk about it.”

 

“This is not an acceptable option.  Amelia says your penis is completely different than mine and she has produced an Terra masturbation video as proof.  However, she previously stated that such videos are false.  Now I am confused as I can not believe that she is correct that your species is so deformed.”

 

“Not exactly the best sales pitch for getting me to show you my dick.”

 

Drax just looked at him.

 

“Ok, ok.  Some alcohol fortification couldn’t hurt though.”

 

That was how Peter ended up standing in Drax’s room, drinking a stiff double with his pants around his ankles. “I can't believe I am doing this.”

 

“Hmm.” Drax said.  “Can you cause the cockhead to retract?”

 

Peter choked on his drink.  Well, in for a penny, in for a pound - oh god! Wrong mental analogy!  He set down his glass, gave his dick a couple of pumps and pulled back the foreskin.  “It’s called a foreskin, dude.  Do you have that?”

 

Drax’s pants hit the floor.

 

Peter gasped.  “You have scales?  Doesn’t that hurt?”

 

“Where are your tongues?”

 

“Um.. it’s in my mouth?  I only have the one.”

 

“No!  Like this!”  Drax did something and his foreskin retracted and flared out, little grasping tendrils unfurled and began milking the air.

 

“Holy shit!”  Peter jerked backwards, tripped over his pants and landed on his ass.  “Amelia - does she know you have those?”

 

“Of course.  Do you not?”

 

“No!”  Peter pulled up his pants.

 

“I see.  That explains why the males in the reproduction videos we watched were willing to put their penises into each other’s rectums.”

 

“Oh god!  Never put that into anyone’s rectum!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Of course not!  I would tear through your mucosa.”

 

Peter shuddered as his body gave an involuntary clench.

 

Drax, pushed his foreskin down.  “You find me repulsive,” he said sadly.

 

Peter stood up and looked at his friend.  “More, just … unexpected buddy.”

 

“The first time Amelia and I pleasured each other, she tried to take my penis in her mouth.  I saw that in the reproduction videos as well.  Is this a required aspect of your mating procedures?”

 

“Um… not required, but really nice when a girl, um, woman will do that for you…. Well, maybe not YOU, but, you know, for a Terran male.”

 

“You are saying she was attempting to show me kindness?”

 

“Uh.. sure?”

 

Drax put his pants back on.

 

“Hey, wait a minute!  You said that in household with multiple males, they … fuck each other between when the female wants it, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How?  I mean, just tell me, I don’t need an demonstration or anything.”

 

“We use our hands on each other.  And I still enjoy having my prostrate stroked, just with my partners fingers, not their penis.”  Drax paused, considering, “Perhaps your penis would be..”

 

“No!  Not thinking about that!”

 

“All right.”

 

Except now Peter was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the Muse


End file.
